


All I Ask

by strawberrylovely



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on an Adele Song, Break Up, Happy Ending, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I heard the song All I Ask by Adele and for some reason my brain told me to write an angst fic around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ask

_If this is my last night with you…_

“Fine!” Wade yelled, storming out of the bedroom.  
“Fine!” Peter yelled back, following Wade into the living room. They had been fighting so much recently. It was surprising that the neighbors hadn’t called the cops already.  
“You know what, Wade? I want you out of my apartment.”  
“Wh-? Peter this is _my_ apartment too! You can’t just kick me out!”  
“I don’t care! Have all your shit packed and by the front door. I want you out by morning. I can’t live with you right now. I’m so…!“  
“What, Peter? You’re so what?”  
“I’M SICK OF YOUR BULLSHIT, WADE! I’m sick of your drinking and you being lazy! I’m sick of you coming home late at night. I’m sick of you always leaving on ‘business trips’ for days on end. I’m sick of you-” Peter cut himself off and then looked Wade in the eyes.  
“I’m sick of you, Wade.”  
“Well I’m sick of you too, Peter! You cry all the time! You barely even talk to me unless it’s to yell, and you yell at the tiniest thing. Yesterday you got mad at me for sneezing!”  
“You sneezed _on_ me! W-”  
“I’m not done! You always stick your nose into my business, and never trust that I’m not cheating on you! You get jealous all the time, and you…you never even kiss me good morning anymore…”  
 _Hold me like I’m more than just a friend…_  
Wade looked up at Peter, hoping he could still woo him with that same look that a younger Peter instantly would give in to.  
“Baby bo-“  
“Stop it, Wade. It’s not going to work. You wanna know why I can’t kiss you good morning? I _can’t_. I can’t even _look_ at you sometimes! I-I need you to leave. We need a break.”  
“For how long?”  
“…Indefinitely.”  
There was a silent moment between them as they both calmed their heavy breathing.  
“Fine. I’ll go. But I can’t guarantee that I’ll be back,” Wade said indignantly.  
“If I _want_ you back,” Peter snapped back.  
“Right.”  
 _Give me a memory I can use…_  
Wade looked down, searching for the right words. As if reading his mind, Peter answered his unasked question.  
“You don’t have to sleep on the couch tonight. You can sleep in our bed.”  
Wade looked up, his face still sad, but a glint of hope in his eyes.  
“This doesn’t change anything. I still want you out in the morning.”  
Peter turned and walked back into the bedroom and Wade heard him sigh shakily once he was out of sight.  
Wade hadn’t realized that he was frozen until he snapped out of it. He ran a hand over his mouth and then the the back of his head. He closed his eyes and raised his head to get a hold of himself and then walked into the bathroom, trying to avoid Peter for a little while longer.  
 _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do…_  
When Wade walked out of the bathroom, Peter seemed to already be asleep in their bed. He quietly took off his jeans, leaving on his boxers, and exchanged his shirt for a sleep shirt.  
Finally, Wade crawled into his side of the bed, trying not to wake Peter. As soon as he settled in, Peter turned around to look at Wade, as if for the last time, and Wade returned his gaze. Peter quickly smiled a small smile and shook his head. He started to turn back around, but Wade softly caught his face with his hand.  
“Wade-” Peter started but was stopped short as Wade leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss. Wade wasn’t hoping to change Peter’s mind with the kiss, because he knew he couldn’t. But if this was going to be his last night with Peter, then he wanted to make the most of it.  
Quickly Wade turned around to face away from Peter before either of them could say anything more.

_It matters how this ends…_

Wade woke up a few hours before Peter. He moved quietly, trying to gather his things before Peter woke up and saw he was still there.  
Wade was at the door when he heard Peter stirring. He thought of staying for a moment, just to catch one last glimpse of Peter’s bedhead, but knew Peter didn’t want to see him. Already carrying most of his stuff in the backpack on his back and in the box under his right arm, he opened the door and picked up his suitcase. He walked out, hearing Peter jump out of bed and run out of the bedroom, and shut the door with a small thud.  
 _Let this be our lesson in love…_  
Peter awoke that morning and rolled over, expecting there to be a body laying next to him, until he remembered the fight from last night, what he had said.  
He jumped out of bed and ran after the sound of a door opening, but he was too late. Wade was gone.  
Peter cried.  
He didn’t really want Wade to leave. The apartment felt empty and lonely without him. But he didn’t realize until Wade had left. He started to run after him, but he knew it was hopeless. He couldn’t take back the words he had screamed in Wade’s face the night before. He was so stupid to think Wade was cheating on him. He was scared of Wade being with someone else and leaving Peter alone. But now he really _was_ alone. Alone in their…in _his_ apartment. Even just thinking of his life without Wade felt impossible. But now it was real. And it was Peter’s fault. He was sobbing alone in what felt like an empty apartment and he hated himself.  
 _Let this be the way we remember us…_  
Wade hated himself. He couldn’t believe that he had just walked out on the best thing that’s ever happened to him. But it’s what Peter wanted. So he was walking down to the subway to catch a train to the nearest hotel. And it was all Wade’s fault. If he had just told Peter _why_. Why he was working so late and why he was on business trips. How he would overwork himself because he had been trying to save up money to get a ring for Peter, like he always wanted. They should be engaged by now, but because of Wade’s secrecy, Peter thought he was cheating. And then the fighting started. And Wade didn’t know what to do. So he drank. Sure it was a shitty excuse, but it made him feel like less of a failure, and it took off the brunt of Peter’s yelling. Where had it gone wrong?  
Wade decided he would tell Peter what was really going on, and why he had been acting the way he was. He checked his pocket, and then his other pocket for his phone, but it wasn’t there. He remembered setting the phone down on the kitchen counter as he was putting everything by the door.  
 _I don’t wanna be cruel or vicious…_  
He had to go back. Sure he could just get a new phone, or somehow get Peter to send it to him, but something inside of him still hoped that Peter would change his mind. Hoped that he would walk in to get his phone and Peter would throw himself at Wade, begging him to come home. It was a blind, and incredibly stupid chance, but he was going to take it.  
 _And I ain’t asking for forgiveness…_  
Peter had been trying to calm himself down. He figured breakfast would take his mind off of Wade, but it only made it worse. Wade usually made breakfast. So Peter was sobbing again, on the cold kitchen floor, leaning on a bottom cabinet, until he heard a buzz. He looked up and saw Wade’s phone on the counter and almost toppled over getting up to reach for it. He looked and saw that Wade had a reminder: _Work late shift tonight. Remember to work hard to get that ring for Peter!_  
Peter’s sobs caught in his throat.  
He had been so stupid.  
Quickly, he slipped on his house shoes and ran out the door, hoping Wade wasn’t too far behind.  
 _All I ask…_  
Wade was waiting for the elevator in the apartment building when he heard someone running down the stairs. He turned and saw a hysterical Peter running out of the front of the building, still with his bedhead and tears streaming down his face. Wade dropped all his stuff and ran after him.  
“Peter!”  
Peter whipped around and yelled out a sob-filled “Wade!”  
They ran towards each other and Wade caught Peter in his arms, spinning him from the impact.  
 _Is…_  
Their lips collided and they held each other tight. Wade put Peter down, but they stayed kissing, not wanting to ever be apart again.  
Eventually they pulled apart and Peter smiled through his sobbing and his tear-streaked face. Wade smiled too, and tried to wipe away Peter’s tears with his thumb.  
Peter looked down and realized he still had Wade’s phone. He held it out to him sheepishly.  
“You left this.”  
Wade breathed out a poignant laugh as he took it. “Thanks, baby boy.”  
“I…saw the reminder to yourself. Were you really-?”  
“Yes.”  
Peter started to cry again, but Wade reached out and touched his cheek, making Peter smile.  
“I was worried you’d be long gone by now,” Peter said, taking control of himself.  
“I thought you wanted me gone,” Wade tried, wincing as he realized it was too soon for him to joke about it.  
Peter stared into Wade’s eyes and shook his head in response instead of saying anything, trying not to fall apart again before he said to Wade what he should have said last night.  
 _If this is my last night with you…_  
“I never want you to leave, Wade.”  
 _Hold me like I’m more than just a friend…_  
It was Wade’s turn to cry. A tear fell down his face before he even realized his eyes were watering. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. So instead he smiled and let the tears fall down his face.  
 _Give me a memory I can use…_  
Peter took Wade’s hand and held it up to his mouth. He grazed over each of Wade’s knuckles with his lips before placing a lingering kiss in the middle of them.  
 _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do…_  
“Come home. Come home to me, Wade.”  
 _It matters how this ends…._  
Wade enlaced the fingers still around his with his own.  
 _Cause what if I never love again?_  
“Of course, Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh man i was gonna leave it hanging after Wade left but i couldn't bring myself to not have a happy ending (i also thought about having the last line be "No." but i couldn't bring myself to do that either). besides, the world needs more happy endings anyway <3


End file.
